dungeons_draugrfandomcom-20200213-history
Traits
Traits are rules that reflect various natural facts about the character or certain abilities they possess. They include things such as the ability to fly, inherent physical weaknesses, personality traits, and so forth. They are typically the result of birth, upbringing, or racial circumstance but may be gained through other means later in life, though rarely by choice or without the use of magic. Addiction The character is addicted to something * (chosen when the trait is gained). The character must indulge the addiction regularly (the exact time should be based on the nature of the addiction). If they fail to get their regular dosage, they suffer a -10 penalty to all tests for each X until they do. Ambidextrous The character is ambidextrous. He does not suffer the -10 penalty for making attacks with weapons in his off hand. Amphibious The character can breathe water, and ignores the skill cap placed on his combat rolls by his Athletics skill when fighting in water. Attractive The character is attractive and gains a +10 bonus for each X to any Personality based tests where their beauty plays a major role in the outcome. Each X in this trait cancels the equivalent X value in any instances of the Unremarkable (X) or Ugly (X) traits. Aversion The character is afraid of or averse to something * (chosen when the trait is gained). This can be used to represent a phobia, or simply a strong dislike for something. While exposed to the source of their aversion, the character suffers a -10 penalty to all tests for each X. Bad Reflexes The character is generally slow to react in combat: when rolling for initiative they roll twice and use the lower result. Bestial The character has no need to make Survival skill tests in their natural habitat, but must test Willpower to avoid fleeing combat. Blind Character has the blinded condition while they have this trait. Bound Character is bound to this world, or simply bound together, by magic. They must obey the verbal commands of their master, who bound them. Bound characters cannot attack their masters unless it is to defend themselves. If this character is killed, they do not die in the conventional sense: instead they are banished back to their realm of origin, or the magic animating them ceases. Brave The character is brave, and does not scare easily. They receive a +10 bonus on Willpower based tests to resist fear or intimidation Built Tough The character is larger or heavier than other creatures within its same size category, and thus can take more punishment. Increase the character’s Health by X% of its base value (round down). Burning Hatred The character bears a grudge against a particular person or group *. The character despises this person or people and must make a Willpower test when attempting to flee or avoid potential combat with the chosen person or people. However, their hatred fuels them in combat, granting them a +5 bonus to any tests made in order to cause harm to the chosen person or people. The character may have several instances of this trait, but not for the same group. Combat Paralysis The character has a habit of freezing in stressful situations and must make a Willpower test any time they are surprised or combat breaks out. If they fail they may not take any actions or reactions during the first cycle of that combat in which they would take a turn. Common Sense The character has an innately good judgment and can reroll failed Intelligence tests made for matters of simple knowledge, logic, and judgment. Convergence Rating A character with this trait has the ability to converge alternate realities, or create new aspects within his own, through the use of Shadow Magic. The X value of the trait, which ranges from 1-10, represents his raw ability to do so. For complete rules, see Shadow Magic in Chapter 8. Crawler A character with this trait crawls rather than walking. Halve its normal Movement Rating (round up). It takes no penalties for moving through difficult terrain. Dampened Sense A character with this trait suffers a -10 penalty to Perception based tests that rely on the chosen sense *. A character can gain this trait more than once, but not for the same sense. Danger Sense The character seems to have a sixth sense for danger. They gain a +10 bonus on Perception based tests that would determine if they are surprised by an enemy or not. Dark Sight A character with this trait can see normally even in areas with total darkness, and never takes penalties for acting in areas with dim or no lighting. Deaf Character has the deafened condition while they have this trait. Direction Sense The character has a good sense of direction, and gains a +10 bonus on Navigation tests to remember the path they’ve taken, to figure out complicated directions, or simply to remember which way is which. Disease Resistance Characters with this trait have a chance to resist diseases. Whenever the character would be infected by a common disease, roll a d100. If the roll is less than or equal to X, the character doesn’t get the disease. Disturbing Voice The character has an intimidating, disturbing voice. He gains a +10 to Intimidate tests, but suffers a -10 to all other Personality based tests that involve speaking. First Impression The character always makes a good first impression, and gains a +10 bonus on any Personality based test when they are inter- acting with another character for the first time. Flyer The character can fly. When he performs a Movement Action, he can move in any direction. If the character is flying above the ground at any altitude, he must move at the beginning of each round to maintain flight or he starts to fall. The character replaces their Movement Rating with X when they’re flying. From Beyond The character is immune to the effects of disease, fear, poison, and any magic that would affect his mind (all illusion magic). Good with Animals The character has a natural affinity for animals and gains a +10 bonus on Profession Trainer skill tests to train or calm animals. Heavy Hitter The character is larger or heavier than other creatures within its same size category, and thus there is more force behind each of its blows. Add X to the character’s Damage Bonus. Illiterate The character was never taught to read or write. They can speak just fine, but cannot read or write. Immunity The character is immune to any of the effects of the thing spec- ified in parenthesis. The character may have multiple instances of this trait for different effects *. Incompetent The character is particularly bad at something. Any tests made with the skill * (which must be chosen when the trait is gained) suffer a -10 penalty for each X. The character may have multiple instances of this trait for different skills *. Incorporeal Incorporeal characters are spirits, faintly visible and capable of moving through objects. They gain the Flyer (Movement Rating) trait (though they do not need to move to maintain flight) and may use it to freely move through solid objects. They can be targeted by attacks, but cannot suffer damage except for magic damage, or damage from attacks with the Dire or Enchanted qualities. Incorporeal characters cannot affect the mortal world in any way except through magic. Lingering Injury The character has an old injury that comes back to bug them at the worst times. The GM and the player should work out the specifics of the injury and how it affects the character. Lithe The character is especially flexible and gains a +10 bonus for each X when making Acrobatics tests involving flexibility. Low Pain Tolerance The character has a low threshold for pain, and makes any Willpower based tests called for in order to resist the effects of pain at a -10 penalty for each X. Luck Running Out The character’s luck is running out. Whenever they would burn any amount of Luck, burn twice that amount. Naïve The character lacks experience in certain settings. Whenever they see fit to do so the GM can call for the character to make an Intelligence test in order to not misunderstand a certain social situation. Natural Armor The character with this trait has natural armor of some kind. They gain X AR to all hit locations. If a character would receive this talent more than once, combine the X values into a single instance. Natural Weapons The character with this trait has unique natural weapons of some kind. * specifies the complete profile for the character’s natural weapons. Overrides the default natural weapons profile. Oblivious The character is often oblivious to danger. The character suffers a -20 penalty on Perception based tests that would determine if the character is surprised by an enemy or not. Pain Tolerance The character has a high threshold for pain, and makes any Willpower based tests called for in order to resist the effects of pain at a +10 bonus for each X. Perfect Memory The character has a perfect memory, and never forgets anything. Power Well (X%) Characters with this trait have more magicka than usual. The size of their Magicka Pool is increased by X% of its base. If the character would receive this trait twice, combine the X values. Quadruped The character moves on all fours, or can do so, and thus moves more quickly. Characters with this trait double their base Movement Rating when moving this way. Reflect (X%) Characters with this trait have a chance to reflect spells cast at them. Whenever the character is affected by a spell, roll a d100. If the roll is less than or equal to X, the spell is reflected against the original caster and resolved against them instead (with the trait-holder counting as the new caster). Regeneration Characters with this trait heal very quickly. They may make an Endurance test at the start of each round to remove X trauma. Resistance (X%) Characters with this trait are resistant to a certain damage type, such as rending damage, or magic damage. The damage type is specified in *. If the character suffers damage after armor mitigation with the damage type *, reduce that damage by X% (round up) before calculating the effects of the damage. Situational Awareness The character is good at maintaining awareness in any circum- stance and can ignore any negative modifiers to Perception based tests for being distracted. Skeletal Characters with this trait have purely skeletal forms. Attempts to hit them with ranged weapons suffer a -20 penalty. They also gain the Resistance (rending, 50) trait, but weapons with the Dire quality ignore this effect. Characters with this trait also automatically gain the Undead trait as well. Silver-Scarred Any damage inflicted on a character with this trait after armor mitigation by an attack from a Silver weapon is increased by 50% (round up) before calculating the effects of the damage. Social Stigma (*) The character suffers from a stigma * (chosen when the trait is gained) in certain social situations. They suffer a -10 penalty to socially related tests in these situations. The character may have multiple instances of this trait for different stigmas *. Spell Absorption Characters with this trait restore magicka whenever a magic component with another source character affects them. The magicka restored is equal to the magicka cost of that magic component. Stunted Magicka Characters with this trait do not regenerate magicka naturally. Summoned The character has been summoned into this world through magic. They must obey the verbal commands of their master, who summoned them. If their master is killed, they are banished back to their realm instantly. Summoned characters cannot attack their masters unless it is to defend themselves. If this character is killed, they do not die in the conventional sense: instead they are banished back to their realm of origin, along with any items that may be on them at the time. Sun-Scarred Any damage inflicted on a character with this trait after armor mitigation by an attack with the Sunlight quality is increased by 50% (round up) before calculating the effects of the damage. If this character is exposed to normal sunlight (as opposed to damage with the sunlight quality) they gain a level of fatigue each hour. Cloud cover or other such weather doubles the time required. Levels of fatigue gained this way can only begin to be removed by rest, or other means, if the character spends at least an hour in a dark place first. Telepathic Characters with this trait can communicate with others tele- pathically. They are capable of “broadcasting” thoughts to other characters within a number of meters equal to one hundred times their Willpower bonus. They must have line of sight to the character to whom they are broadcasting, unless the target character has this trait as well. Characters with this trait can make a Perception test as a free action to attempt to locate other characters with this trait within their broadcast range, though this test can be opposed by a Willpower test if a character wishes to remain hidden. Terrifying (X) The character is terrifying, and any character who encounters them must immediately make a Fear (X) test. Timid The character is timid and scares easily. They suffer a -10 penalty on Willpower based tests to resist fear or intimidation. Ugly (X) The character is ugly and suffers a -10 penalty for each X to any Personality based tests where their appearance plays a major role in the outcome. Each X in this trait cancels the equivalent X value in any instances of the Attractive (X) or Unremarkable (X) traits. Undead Characters with this trait are mere walking corpses. They do not breathe, or require organs or correct pressures to function. They are immune to things such as disease, poison, aging, fatigue, and a number of conditions including but not limited to: burning (X), dazed, deafened, organ damage, and blood loss (X). Use common sense when deciding what can and cannot affect characters with this trait. Undying Characters are free from most concerns of the living. They are immune to disease and the effects of aging (though they retain any aging effects that have already taken hold). Unnatural Senses (X) The character with this trait can perceive its surroundings using additional and/or different senses than the usual. Their Senses allow them to detect the things specified by * within range of X meters (even through solid objects). If * is “all,” then their Senses have been replaced entirely and they can simply see “normally” through solid objects up to X meters away. Unremarkable (X) The character is average looking and hard to remember. Intelligence based tests made to remember the character’s face suffer a -10 penalty for each X. Each X in this trait cancels the equivalent X value in any instances of the Attractive (X) or Ugly (X) traits. Weakness (X%) Characters with this trait are weak to a certain damage type, such as rending damage, fire damage, magic damage, and so forth. The damage type is specified in *. If the character suffers damage after armor mitigation with the damage type *, increase that damage by X% (round up) before calculating the effects of the damage. If a character has both this trait and the resistance trait for the same damage type, then simply ignore the smaller value and treat the larger one as having an X% value equal to the difference between the two. The character also suffers a -20 penalty to Endurance tests to resist environmental effects stemming from sources of the listed type. This can be invoked if, for example, the character needs to make a journey through an extremely hot desert (fire), or resist the effects of a blizzard (frost). Weak Immune System (X) The character has a weak immune system and suffers a -10 penalty for each X to any Endurance based tests made in order to resist the effects of disease. Category:Traits